Prisoner of my own mind
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Naruto mind got out of control by hearing voices inside his head. Something made his mind to trigger. Before he ends up being a prisoner of his own mind. It reaches the counsel ears they want to lock him up in a mental hospital. His grandmother Lady Tsunade said's no. His only way out is the love of Sakura and by arrange marriage into the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and the Senju clan...
1. Chapter 1 Things got out of control

**This story is for Mature readers**

Why Is it dark in here?

I'm scared to hear all those voices.

Inside my head.

They are screaming at me from hell.

Their insanity could bring me to death.

I can't give up on myself

and let them win this war.

Why! I'm so tired of this life.

So tired of fighting this battle.

I just want to let go and drift away.

Close my eyes completely.

Take a deep breath of air.

As this was my last breath.I will sink into unconsciousness. I can't there is you!, I need?

By St3rfire

The hidden leaf village was not in peace. A gusty wind keeps blowing from every direction. Howling sounds of night creatures can be heard from the forest. Trees were rattling their branches back and forth. Shadows from every corner can be seen. Blood stain slowly reappeared painting the streets with red. Vendors began to close their shops early. Parent's reading a bedtime story to their children to let their imagination to soar. Lovers hiding within the darkest shadows.

Choji P.O.V

I was munching on a bag of chips. There she was the woman, I was falling over heels. Ino Yamanaka was walking beside me. I couldn't stop admiring her beauty. Her hands were hugging her waist. I can't tell her body was shivering from the cold air. I was walking her home after we came back from a 3-day mission.

Shikamaru was heading towards Hokage monuments to report to Lady Tsunade about the mission. I noticed that village was too quite. I was wondering why the shops were being closed early. When I looked up into the sky it was a pitch black no stars were out. The wind was blowing from every direction. I can tell there was going to be a heavy thunderstorm coming. All the sudden lighting strike with madness.

Making a loud noise bang, Ino quickly jumps into my strong arms. As I rush quickly towards her parents flower shop. I can feel her sharp nails digging into my skin. Every time a loud bang was heard. A small whispered came out from her mouth. "Choji I'm scared don't let me go!" she said. My love, I whispered in her ear everything well be okay. Nothing to be afraid of, I won't let you go.

I give her my word. In return, she gives me a small smile. The sound of her heart beating can be heard inside my ears. I always had feelings for her since the first day, I say her. I was scared to confess my love for her. One of this day's when I have enough courage, I will confess to her.

Ino P.O.V

I can feel his strong arms embracing tight, I can feel his body heat close to mines. I wanted to confess my feelings for him. But...I was afraid to be rejected by him. He gives me his word not to let me go. I felt like a coward afraid of lighting. When I heard him whispering into my ear everything will be okay love. That brought a smile to my lips.

When I felt his hot breath touching my ear. It sends shivers all over my body. I felt bad when my sharp nail dug into his skin. Every time I heard a loud bang coming from the lighting bolts. I made myself more comfortable in his chest. His heart was playing a soft beat to my ears, that rock me to sleep. After a couple of minutes have past after I feel asleep in his arms.

He gently began to caress my left cheek with his fingertip for me to wake up. I slowly rubbed off the sleepiness from my eyes. As I slowly open my eyes. I notice that we were in front of my parents flower shop. He gently placed me down on my two feet. Thank you Choji, I said for carrying me home. "Your welcome Ino," as he blushes. I wave goodbye to him as, I walked inside. As I saw him disappeared in a different direction.

Shikamaru body was tired and broken down. His body was shutting down. Imagine yourself walking for three days without stopping. Just 15- to 30-minute break here and there. His body was asking for some rest and for food. As he dragged his body all they way up the stairs. As soon as he reached the Hokage door.

He was surprised that it was still open. Shikamaru slowly pulled the door wide open as he walked inside. He gives out a small yawned as he continues his way to Lady Tsunade office. "This is troublesome," he said. "I should be in a warm bed after a good meal," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru was standing in front of Lady Tsunade office door ready to knock. When he felt the door hit him hard on his face. His body made a loud thud sound when it landed hard on the cold floor. Shizune was shocked to see Shikamaru knock out cold on the floor.

Shizune walked quickly were Shikamaru body was laying, she kneel down next to him. She began to use her medical skills to check on any broken bones. She gently lifted his head to check on any head injuries, as she moved his head to the right and then left. Shizune whispered into the air "no bones are broken." "His face is a little bruised," Shizune said. After a couple of minutes have passed.

Shikamaru began to open his eyes slowly as he noticed that Shizune was looking directly into his face. "What? happened" Shikamaru shouted. Shizune cleared her voice to answer Shikamaru question. "I'm really sorry Shikamaru for hitting you with the door!" Shizune shouted.

"Shikamaru I'm going to do some simple exercise, to make sure your vision is working" Shizune explain. Shikamaru gives her a small nod.

"Shikamaru can you followed my finger" Shizune whispered. As her finger moved to his right and then left. Shikamaru eyes just followed her finger from one side to another. And then Shizune finger went up and then down.

Shikamaru eyes went up and then down. "Okay that went perfectly well" she gives him a smile. "Shikamaru paid attention to Shizune, as she taps on her shoulder how many fingers," I'm holding Shizune shouted. Shikamaru answer "you are holding three fingers" he responded. "That right" Shizune give him a small nod. "Can you tell me what happen? Shikamaru, I'm testing for memory lost" she said.

I and Choji and Ino came back from a three-day mission. We were sent to escort Temari back to the sand village. It"s been more than an hour since we arrived back to Konoha. Choji walked Ino to her parent's flower shop. I told Ino and Choji, I'm going to report to lady Tsunade about the mission was a success. I was standing in front of the door ready to knock when all the sudden, I was being hit with the door he said. "I'm sorry about that!" Shizune apologizes again.

Lady Tsunade came rushing out of her office when she heard the loud sound. "What happen here?" she said. "Shikamaru was knocked cold by the door." "It was an accident, I didn't know he was standing in front of the door" Shizune explain.

Lady Tsunade walked towards Shikamaru "give me your hand" she shouted at him. With a mighty pulled Shikamaru was lifted from the floor. "What? can I do for you Shikamaru" she give him a smiled. Shikamaru responded, "I'm here to inform you that the mission was a success from escorting Temari back home," he said. " Did you run into any trouble?"

Lady Tsunade asked. "No, my Lady" Shikamaru responded back. "Shikamaru you are dismiss go home," Lady Tsunade said. Shikamaru slowly dragged his feet again his body was aching from the fall. As he walked these halls again they were death silent. As he made his way out to breath fresh air. Slowly he walked down the stairs as he reached the final step. He walks towards the Nara compound.

Due to the thunderstorm, the hospital lights began to turn on and off. "What going on did Lady Tsunade forget to pay the electric bill?" Sakura asked. All the sudden Sakura give out a small jump. When she heard the sound of thunder and lighting. She wrapped her small hands around her waist. To comfort herself from being scared. Inner-Ayaka whispered inside Sakura mind.

"It's okay It only a thunderstorm and lighting Sakura" Inner- Ayaka said. "I'm still scared," Sakura said. Since Sakura was little she was afraid of lighting. Sakura shift at the hospital just started. She was dress in her white nurse uniform from the right corner closed to her right breast. A small red cross design representing medical.

Her face was covered by a white ninja masked. Some white long female tabi shoes, that had cherry blossom design. White knee high stockings. Her pink hair with black highlights was long and three braids on each side and pull back into a ponytail. "This going to be a long night" she whispered.

The hospital was silent some of the patient were half sleep. As others were being seen by other nurses and doctors. Sakura legs were shaky she couldn't walk through those long halls. She needs to continue with her routine, to roam around the hospital checking everything on her list. She knew that Naruto was staying in the hospital. This brought a smile to her lips. "When I'm done checking out my list", I will check on him" she shouted.

The second level of the hospital in room 218 Uzumaki, Naruto was connected to a heart monitor. On his right hand, he was connected to a medical device as he receives IV Fluids. His mouth was covered by a breathing masked. His body was battered and his face was bruised.

He had a few cuts from a sword on his stomach. He was a total mess it looks like he just came out from a tornado. Lady Tsunade sends Naruto on a Rank S mission to Sunagakure. To deliver a forbidden scroll to Gaara-Sama. When he was attacked by Sasuke before he arrived at Suna. Sasuke and Naruto were punching and kicking. With a mighty punch to Sasuke, stomach air escaped through his lungs.

He was gasping for air. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto training with Sakura. Sasuke returns the same punch to Naruto stomach. And with another mighty punch hit him on his face. Naruto gives out a growl and he used his right leg to kicked him. With a loud thud, Sasuke body hit a tree.

The sounds of broken bones were heard. Naruto ran with his sword to slash Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi when he saw Naruto running towards him with his sword. With a force of his sword, he slashes Naruto on the stomach. Naruto blood stains the ground, he was not going to give up. Sasuke used Chidori to attack Naruto, but he was stopped with a Rasengan. And everything went black for both of them. Naruto was found by Kakashi and a medical Anbu he was brought back to Konoha on a stretcher. Kurama gives out specific orders that he will attend his son medical needs. He was experienced on medical skills.

On one of the chairs was his father Kurama in a demonic human form. His nine tails switch back and fourth. His eyes were crimson red as he looked at his son. His fangs were sharp ready to tear, the flesh of Sasuke.

Kurama called his wife Kushina through his metal link. A conversation between a husband and a wife went back and forth.

"Kushina my dear were are you?" he said.

"I'm right here! in the demon world sweetie" she replied.

" Kurama did something happen?" to Naruto she question.

"Yes! dear," he replied.

Where are you?!" Kurama she shouted at him.

"I'm at Konoha hospital kushina", "okay! I'm coming over dear."

"Kushina before you! appear yourself, can you bring the medical kit" Kurama said.

A poof sound was made Kushina was standing next to her husband Kurama. Her long red hair was wrapped into a ponytail. She was dress in a white female ninja uniform. On the back, it had her clan symbol the Uzumaki. She was wearing a long green skirt on the right-hand corner had a small orange fox.

She was wearing long black female tabi shoes. Her face was covered with a white ninja masked. The only thing that was being reflected was her violet eyes. kushina give a small kiss to her husband on the cheek. She whispered into his ear "Kurama where!? is Naruto", as she hand him the medical kit. "Turn around Kushina Kurama whispered into her fox ear, as he pointed toward the hospital bed." "Oh, my baby what happen?" as she gives him a couple kiss all over his face, muah, muah, muah.

Kurama answer to her question he was on a mission and he was attacked by rogue Sasuke. "Sasuke she growls, I will kick your ass all the way to the gates of hell." Kurama just laughs at his wife comment. "Kurama is not funny I'm serious!" "I'm sorry! about that" kushina he said. Kurama began to remove everything out, from the medical kit. A black stethoscope he gives it to his wife kushina. Peroxide, cotton ball, medical tweezers, clear gloves, disinfecting wipes and Suture thread with a needle kit.

He places the medical items on top of a small removable table. "Let" begin Kushina," Kurama said. "Were are going to perform a small surgery on Naruto stomach," Kurama said. "Okay! Kurama I'm ready to begin kushina" yelled back. Kushina placed the black stethoscope inside her fox ear. She begins to listen to her son heart beat. Kurama grabbed the medical tweezers to grabbed a small cotton ball. And then he open the bottle of peroxide, to dipped the cotton ball.

He used a disinfecting wipe to clean the wound and removed some dry blood. When Naruto arrived at the hospital, Kurama used his chakra to stop the bleeding. He slowly dabs Naruto stomach with the cotton ball. When he was finished he tosses the small cotton ball into the garbage can.

And then he picked up the suture thread and needle. He feeds the suture thread through the needle. Before the surgery, Kushina gives her son a shot. He was sedated with pain medicine before his father began the surgery. Kushina grabbed two clear gloves and she put them on her husband hands.

When Kushina was done Kurama slightly touch his son stomach. The needle and thread went in and out. With a surgical scissor, he cut the suture thread. Kushina was wiping her husband forehead after he was done. He placed everything back in the medical kit. And he threw away his medical gloves. He handed the medical kit to Kushina. Kurama gives a small passionate kiss on his wife's lips. "Kushina thank you for helping out, everything will be okay don't worry, you can go back home," Kurama said. "Okay! dear called me if you need me" kushina wink at him. "I will kushina get some sleep," Kurama said. Kurama winks back. Kushina did a couple of hand seals and she disappeared.

After kushina left Naruto began to sweat bullets his body was drenched. Kurama placed his hand on top of Naruto forehead he was burning up. Kurama quickly went to the small bathroom. His eyes roam everywhere and finally, he found a washcloth and a small bowl.

Kurama fills the small bowl with cold water. He walked out to sit back on his chair. He placed the small bowl on his lap. He began to dip the small washcloth into the cold water. When he was done dipping the washcloth. He twisted the cloth to removed some of the excess water. He began to wipe the sweat from his son's face. After he was done cleaning his sweat.

He dipped again into the water bowl and he rinses it out. And then he placed the wash cloth on top of his forehead to help his fever go down. Naruto body began to shake with fear. All of the sudden he began to "yelled No, no, no please stop!" his mind was playing tricks and showing images of the villagers. And he heard Sakura cries to bring back Sasuke. Kurama had a worry looked "what? going on," he said. Naruto was fighting hard with his demons inside his head. "What gong on?" Naruto screamed inside his subconscious mind.

"Am I going Insane? he shouted.

"Why! do I hear voices inside my head" Naruto scream.

"The only voice I should hear is my father's voice Kurama" Naruto whispered.

"The voices are telling me to kill my only brother that I had," Naruto said.

"Kill, kill, kill, Sasuke before he kills you," the voices said.

"I can hear their demonic voices full of hate and anger," Naruto said.

"Leave this village you demon child," they said.

" you don't belong in this village," the voices said.

"We hate you!" the voices said.

"You're a monster, a murder that kills innocent people "as they pointed a finger at me.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto said.

"Never! we are inside your memories" the voices explain.

We are very deep inside your subconscious mind" the voice said

"You can't get rid of us" they laughed at my face.

Naruto was shedding tears like a river.

"You! and your father is the same cold heart killers."

"That have stabbed their victims to death," the voice said.

"You ripped their hearts out" the shouted with anger.

"You and your father have scratched us with your claws inside are souls," they said with madness.

"Decapitated us with your katanas," the voice said.

You! have cast are defenseless bodies into the gates of hell" they shouted.

"It's not true" Naruto voice quiver in fear.

"You're liars go away" Naruto roar at them.

"I'm a human being," Naruto said.

"I have emotions and feelings," Naruto said.

"I have a heart that beats and bleeds," Naruto said.

"Don't treat me like, I'm a criminal because I'm not insane."

One of the nurse by name kishou made an announcement code black. "Uzumaki, Naruto is having a heart attack!" she shouted out. A neared by nurse and doctor arrived were Naruto was hospitalized.

Naruto heart beat was beating rapidly. He was having a heart attack the heart monitor was going out of control. Kurama used his demon chakra to send shockwaves to Naruto heart. "I'm not going to lose you!" he said. After a couple of minutes has passed Naruto heart was beating normal.

Kurama wiped his sweat "that was close" he said. When the nurse and doctor arrived Kurama had everything under control. So he shunned them away with the movement of his hand. Naruto continues to fight those voices his eyes were still closed. His face was moving from one side to another. Kurama was in front of his face. He was slapping him. Sounds of slapping were made. "You can fight them, my son, don't give up he spoke through their link." Naruto snapped out of his subconscious he slowly open his eyes.

He saw his father looking at him. Naruto was going berserk he started pulling out the connection from the heart monitor. He pulled out the IV needles from his skin. Kurama gives out a loud growl "Narutoooo what wrong with you!?" he asked. "What got you upset my son?" he asked. "Where those voices trigger your memory," Kurama said.

He got up quickly to get dressed in his ninja uniform. His attired was a long orange sleeves shirt, with orange ninja jacket. He was wearing a blue drawstring ninja pants. On his back he carried, a small katana with the blade double dipped coated in shining silver. With a symbol of an orange fox representing his father Kurama.

On the handle was laced with a red thick silk ribbon. On his face was covered with an orange ninja masked. His blues eyes were the only thing being reflected. On his feet, he was wearing blue tabi shoes. His blond hair was long with red highlights wrapped into a ponytail. His father was all dress in an orange ninja uniform with long black tabi shoes.

On the back, he also carried a katana with the blade double dip in red. That represent the love that was burning inside for Kushina. On the handle was laced with a black silk ribbon. It had a medium design represent the demon world. His long orange hair with black highlights was pulled back into a ponytail.

Naruto roar with anger he was tossing everything around. He flipped the hospital bed to the side. With a mighty force, Naruto pushes down the heart monitor down. Naruto was "yelling let me out of here!" at the same time his hands, were into a fist they were banging so hard on the window that it crack. Pieces of broken glass shattered all over the floor. Some of the shattered pieces of glass cut his face.

The loud sound echo through the walls of the hospital that scared Sakura. "What going on?" she said. "No, no, no don't tell me is Naruto" she shouted. Naruto jumps out the window doing a backflip and he landed with both feet on the ground. Kurama did the same a backflip, his feet landed on the ground.

When he was stable Kurama chased after Naruto. Screaming behind him "where are you going? my son" he asked. He responded to his answer, I'm bringing back Sasuke death or live back to Sakura. "I would do anything for her happiness" he shouted to his father. "How many times have you risk your life to rescue him." "Leave him alone Kurama scolded" at Naruto.

Naruto heard his father scolding him. "But...but father he is my friend and I'm bringing him back to Sakura. "Naruto his father growl at him he is not your friend he is are enemy know," he said. "yeah! I know dad but...I'm doing it for...her" Naruto responded back. With a fierce voice, Kurama shouted back at his son.

"Listen son I' know it's a promise to bring back Sasuke, you're just wasting your time, he doesn't want to came back to Konoha," Kurama said. "You're blind like a bat my son to see the truth in front of you," Kurama said. "You're deaf to listen to Sasuke words, he does not want to come back Kurama roar with madness" as he continues to followed Naruto.

"Fuck you! furball Naruto flips his finger at his father, don't insult me" he said. Kurama eyes became more crimson with a fierce voice he gives out a big roar that the earth beneath him shakes. Naruto was trying to sustain his balance not to fall. His father took a couple of steps forward with a mighty smack he hit his son on the back of his head. "Don't you ever insult your father," he said. As Naruto whimpered in pain and he lowered his head in shame. "Sorry! dad" Naruto responded. "I don't know what? made me snap" Naruto, said. "Will you forgive me father" Naruto looked into his crimson eyes. "Yes! I will forgive you, but...next time ...I will ask your mother to give you a good beating.

Naruto just swallows he was afraid of his mother wrath. "Noooooo! father, not mother wrath" Naruto voice quiver with fear. Kurama gives an evil grin he loves to make him quiver when it came to his mother wrath. Naruto spoke to his father are you going to help me. Kurama just rolled his eyes as he whispered inside his mind. My idiot son didn't listen to what?" I said. "Yeah! Naruto I'm not leaving you" he said. Your life is very important to me." "I will help you to bring him back, I' don't want to lose you!"

The same nurse by the name kishou she was Sakura Nurse assistance. She was making another announcement "Uzumaki, Naruto has gone berserk be careful, he can be armed and dangerous" she said "Stayed away from his hospital room this considers a life threaten to all staff members" she said.

Sakura ignored the announcement she was already closed to Naruto room. Sakura put on her thinking face. "What made Naruto go berserk?" Sakura asked herself. She heard what Naruto said and she shed a couple of tears. "Narutooooo please come back, I love you! forget Sasuke", Sakura yelled through the broken glass. Sakura falls into the ground. She crying so hard.

She begins to punish herself by slapping her face. "It's your fault Sakura Naruto got out of control" she shouted to herself. "To bring Sasuke back for your happiness," Ayaka said. "I'm sorry! Sakura" responded to her Inner-self Ayaka. "I will make things better for Naruto" she give herself a smile. "What happens if Naruto brings back Sasuke" Inner-Ayaka shouted. "I give up on Sasuke a long time ago" Sakura responded. "It was a crush plus Sasuke never responded to my love, she said." "He said I was annoying!" Sakura yelled with anger.

"My feelings have changed, I don't love him anymore," Sakura whispered into the air. Sadly Naruto didn't hear her he was already out of Konoha with his father Kurama. But Kurama fox ear did listen to the conversation.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me

You got your rules and your religion

All designed to keep you safe

But when rules start getting broken

You start questionin' your faith

I have a voice that is my savior

Hates to love and loves to hate

I have the voice that has the knowledge

And the power to rule your fate

I hear voices crying

I see heroes dying

I taste blood that's drying

I feel tension rising

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me, they talk to me

They tell me things that I will do

They show me things I'll do to you

They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)

They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)

 **An: This story is a little different because it face the reality what happens in a real world. Full of pain and hate. People lose their minds when they lose everything they had. Love, hope, a family death, faith, and depression are among those things. But there is always something that brings you back. Loved ones are there to support you all the way. I wrote this story based on a song that I was listening to a hear voices by Rev Theory. Naruto mind got out of control by hearing voices inside his head. Something made his mind to trigger. Before he ends up being a prisoner of his own mind. It reaches the counsel ears they want to lock him up in a mental hospital. His grandmother Lady Tsunade said's no. His only way out is the love of Sakura and a arrange marriage into the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and the Senju clan. There be other pairings. This not a Sasuke and Sakura story. It's a Naruto and Sakura love story. And this, not a harem story. The rating is M because there some fighting scenes, gore, violence, cursing, sexual themes and some lemons and adult content.**


	2. Chapter 2 I can sense him

**Warning this chapter has strong content**

Naruto P.O.V

The weather was so terrible it has not stopped raining. The smell of wet dirty was triggering my noise.

My father Kurama was holding his katana in front of him as he watches my back.

The rain was making it hard for us to jump from tree to tree

My ninja attire was getting wet. I didn't care if, I ended up getting sick.

I need to bring Sasuke death or life to Sakura.

I want to see Sakura happy.

Inside my head, I can hear my voice repeating the same line. I promise I promise, I promise.

I can tell my father was mad at me. He was right how many times I and Sakura were sent on a mission to track Sasuke to bring him back to the village and no luck.

We heard rumors that he joined Orochimaru for power but in reality, he was going to use Sasuke body as one his vessel to look younger.

How many times I went on my own to bring him back and each time I came back with cuts and bruises.

I can hear Sasuke voice echoing inside my head. Naruto I don't care how many times you and your teammate Sakura beg for me to come back to Konoha. Don't you understand I don't belong there, I left on my own searching for power and revenge on my clan and to kill my brother Itachi?

I was stubborn like a mule bringing him just to see her smile.

Naruto Flashback:

I remember like it was yesterday I went on a five-man squad to recover Sasuke. Kiba, Choji, Neji, myself and Shikamaru as the leader of the five men squad. He was captured by sound ninja.

My teammate Choji was left by himself to face Jirobo one of the sound ninjas. Choji used two secret pills of his clan, that will help him to increase his chakra from being defeated. Before the battle ended, choji didn't have no choice to consumed a red pepper pill, which helps him to increase his chakra by a hundredfold that left him in an extremely critical condition. That can result in death. Choji was able to kill his enemy.

Another part of the forest Neji was facing Kidomaru.

Shikamaru was faced to fight Tayuya

Kiba and Akamaru were left alone with Sakon and Ukon.

I chase after Sasuke and we ended at the valley of the end. Are battle was so intense I felt like a tornado spit me out.

I was knock out conscious when Kakashi-Sensei found me.

Kakashi used his summoned Pakkun to sense Sasuke scent but he left the valley of the end. before Kakashi and Pakkun can arrive.

I was brought back to Konoha to be heal for my wounds.

The end of Naruto Flashback.

I was thinking inside my head over and over should I quit and forget about the promise I made. I know that Sakura will probably hate me for breaking it. When I heard those voices talking to me inside my head. Telling me to kill Sasuke before he ends up killing me. I went berserk at the hospital destroying my hospital room before I jump out of the window.

I was determined to risk my own life to bring him back no matter what happens to me.

I had a feeling inside my gut that Sasuke was coming to Konoha looking for me instead of me find him.

"Father can you sense him too his chakra feels evil," I said.

"Yeah, I can smell him too," Kurama said.

"Kurama spoke "Naruto I also smell death," he said.

"What do you mean father," Naruto asked.

"I have a feeling that someone is going to die" Kurama replied.

At Konoha hospital

Sakura nurse assistant Kishou loud voice can be heard echoing through the hospital speaker phone. "Can we have maintenance to clean up room 218," she said.

Sakura used one of her fingers to wiped her tears and she spoke with a determined voice "I'm not weak, as she walked out from Naruto room. She can hear every nurse and doctor were speaking among each others.

"The demon is loose" Hisao shouted out loud for Sakura to hear.

"HE IS NOT A DEMON" SAKURA SHOUTED WITH A ANGRY VOICE FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR.

Hisao saw Sakura walking towards him as she stared directly into his eyes with an angry looked.

Sakura was faced to face with Hisao with one finger she pointed towards his chest " HOW DARE YOU CALLED HIM A DEMON YOU ASSHOLE" she said. He began to tremble with fear as he swallows his own words.

"What wrong with you Hisao?" Kisahou asked as she flipped him the finger.

"I'm sorry!" Hisao said as he hang his head low.

Yanamari shouted with anger "Ugh Hisao I'm so mad at you!" as she step on his toe with her heel before she headed back to the nurses station.

Hisao whispered" I'm sorry dear as he lowered his head and he began to drag his feet, as he headed towards the stairs. He was shouting inside his mind from the pain.

At the Hokage monument

Lady Tsunade was filing and stamping paperwork as she took a sip of her delicious sake.

Shizune was running through the long hall screaming from the top her lungs "mother" she said.

Lady Tsunade was minding her own business as she took another sip of sake, she didn't realize that her daughter Shizune was in front of her desk trying to catch her breath, when she hears a female voice "mother (pant) something happen at the hospital (pant) she said.

"What happen at the hospital?" Lady Tsunade asked. as she continues to file and stamp her paperwork.

"It's Naruto" Shizune replied.

"What wrong with my grandson?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"He went berserk" Shizune replied.

"What do you mean he went berserk," Lady Tsunade said.

"I don't know mother," Shizune said.

"How do you know he went berserk if you don't have some information" she pointed a finger at Shizune.

"I was walking towards the hospital to released Sakura. When I heard one of the nurses giving out an announcement that Naruto went berserk. To stay away from his hospital room that he is dangerous towards the medical staff.

"FUCK" as she slammed her fist hard on her desk.

"Let's go to the hospital Shizune," she said as she took another sip of sake to calm down her anger.

At the hospital with a mighty force, the doors burst open. Lady Tsunade walked inside yelling from the top of her lungs "SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!" SHE SAID.

Shizune followed Lady Tsunade from behind as she covered her ear.

Sakura voice echo through the hospital "Here I'm my lady" she said.

Lady Tsunade grabs Sakura arm as they run upstairs towards Naruto hospital room.

Sakura felt like a raggedy Anne doll being pulled with a force as they continue to run upstairs.

"What wrong my lady?" Sakura spoke as they reached Naruto hospital room.

"I need to see what happen inside Naruto room" Lady Tsunade replied.

Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune notice that maintenance was about to walked inside Naruto room with some cleaning supplies. When Lady Tsunade yelled for him to wait before entering. She explains to maintenance the reason why she need to enter before he started to clean the room.

The sound of shattered glass can be heard as Lady Tsunade enter the room. She had a worry looked when she saw the broken window and she had a habit to rubbed her temples to help her relax when she saw the heart monitor lying on the floor.

"Where is Kurama?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"He went after Naruto" Sakura replied.

"FUCK HE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN GIVE US DETAILS ON WHAT HAPPEN WITH NARUTO" SHE SHOUTED WITH A ANGER VOICE.

Lady Tsunade began to pace back and forth inside Naruto hospital room. She was thinking about something. "Where is your sister Kushina," she said.

"Mother you know that she belongs inside the demon world" Shizune replied.

"SHIT I NEED SOME ANSWERS KNOW" she slams her fists against the wall.

Lady Tsunade looked at Sakura " do you know what happen?" she said.

"I have a feeling that he went after Sasuke" Sakura replied.

"It's the promise he made?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, my lady" Sakura answer.

"Did you tried to stop him,"Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I look outside the broken window, I yelled from the top of my lungs for Naruto to come back to forget about Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Did you mention that you love him instead," Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes my lady when I was looking out through the broken window I shouted Naruto I love you, I saw him walking out the village.

"So he didn't hear you," Lady Tsunade asked.

"No my lady but...I have a feeling that kurama did hear me.

Sakura spoke I have a bad feeling something going to happen as she looked towards Lady Tsunade and Shizune.

"I feel the same way" Shizune replied as she looks at Sakura.

"I smell death lingering the air," Lady Tsunade said.

"What do you mean my lady?" Sakura asked.

" I have a feeling that someone is going to die, it could be Naruto or Sasuke" Lady Tsunade replied to Sakura question.

"Oh, can you explain yourself shishou," Sakura asked.

"I have a feeling that Sasuke is coming intead of Naruto hunting him down, so Sasuke is facing his own death thinking that he will be victorious by killed Naruto instead of him been killed, If Sasuke ends up death Naruto will break down and he will blame himself for the rest of his life for breaking his promise to you" Lady Tsunade explain.

"What do you mean Sasuke is coming shishou," Sakura asked.

"I can feel an evil vibe nearby" Lady Tsunade replied.

Lady Tsunade spoke "Sakura if Sasuke dies you have to be strong in front of Naruto, he can't see you breaking down in front of him, It will make it worse for him, he will need your support and your love to heal his wound for killing Sasuke, You have to show him that you love him instead of Sasuke, that you're not choosing him over quilt" she said.

"She is right Sakura" her Inner self Ayaka shouted inside her mind.

"I will be there for him" Sakura shouted into her mind.

Sakura assistant Nurse Kishou rush into the room shouting out loud "Naruto and Sasuke are fighting each other" she said.

Sakura quickly runs towards the broken window her hands were up at the air as she reached the window she lowered her hands to touch the window pane. Sakura body was lifted up into the air as she did a backward flip, she landed with both feet on the ground as she head towards the sound of metal.

Lady Tsunade also jumps out of the window, she lands with both feet on the ground. She quickly follows Sakura from behind.

Shizune was the last person to jump out of the window both of her feet landed on the ground. As soon as she landed she quickly followed Lady Tsunade from behind.

At the center of the leaf village Sakura, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune arrived.

Lady Tsunade walked towards her son-in-law- Kurama he was holding his Katana as he protected Naruto from the back.

"What the hell Kurama whispered into the air as he felt two arms grabbing him from his collar to dragged him away from Naruto.

Kurama thought it was a shadow clone used by Sasuke but he realized a female voice speaking from behind. He knew the voice belong to his mother-in-law.

"Kurama I need some question answered?" Lady Tsunade said.

"What kind of questions?" Kurama asked.

"What happen at the hospital room?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Naruto lost control because his mind was trigger by his own demons" Kurama replied.

"What do you mean his own demons," Lady Tsunade asked.

"You know that Naruto has been beating and insulted by the villagers so those voices stayed in his memories and also those voices brings nightmares" Kurama explained.

"Kurama are you telling me that those voices trigger something in his mind that made him lose control of his surroundings," Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes" Kurama answered

"Did you hear him screaming," Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I can hear him through my mental link," Kurama said.

"Can you give me more details," Lady Tsunade asked.

Kurama Flashback:

My son Naruto was drenched in sweat, I dip a washcloth in cold water to wiped his forehead from the sweat, I saw him moving his head from one side to another. I had to call Kushina through my mental link to come to help me to perform surgery on his stomach, she asked me what happen to her son. I told Kushina that he was attacked by Sasuke on a mission to Suna. He was brought by Kakashi and a medical Anbu.

I shunned all of the medical staff including Sakura away from my son room, I give them specific orders that I will be the only one to attend his medical needs.

I almost lost him he was having a heart attack, I had to pump chakra to stable his heart. I heard through my mental link all the conversation he was having with those voices. Some of those voices were shouting to kill Sasuke before he kills you. I had no choice to slap him to snap him out. That when he went berserk.

End of the Flashback.

"Does Kushina know what happen? Lady Tsunade asked.

"She doesn't know what happen after because I send her back to the demon world" Kurama replied.

Sakura was holding a Kunai as she stood next to Naruto. She heard every word from the conversation.

Sasuke spoke with a malice voice Sakura are you ready to see Naruto get killed by me.

"YOU'RE A ASSHOLE SASUKE" SAKURA SHOUTED.

"YOU'RE A BITCH SAKURA" SASUKE SHOUTED BACK. As he slaps her across her face so hard that she was send flying. Thank god Naruto was there to caught her on time.

"Naruto spoke Sasuke your death as he growls.

A crowd of villagers surrounded Naruto and Sasuke. They began to scream from the top of their lungs "Kill, kill, kill that demon" they shouted.

"We hate you! demon leave the village" pregnant women shouted from the crowd.

Naruto kicks Sasuke stomach so hard that he was send flying as he landed on top of a fruit stand.

Naruto run towards the fruit stands ready to punch Sasuke on the face. When he felt the tip of Sasuke Kusanagi pierced his stomach.

Naruto was losing blood but he was not going to give up on this fight. He grabbed his katana with the tip he slash Sasuke stomach.

Sasuke slowly got up as he walked toward Naruto he was also losing blood with his fist he give Naruto a punch on his stomach that send him flying. The sound of broken bones can be heard as Naruto landed on a fish stand.

A couple of minutes has passed by no sign of Naruto. The villagers were cheering for the Uchiha. They thought that he killed the demon. When they saw Naruto walking towards Sasuke and he punch him so hard on his face.

Three of the villagers from the crowd fall down like dominoes as Sasuke crash against them.

Sasuke was getting tired he was not going to give up that easily. He wanted to end up Naruto life. His plan is to kill Naruto and destroyed the entire leaf village for the massacre of his clan and used Sakura to bear children to restored his clan.

Sakura heard what Sasuke said she run towards him to give him a slap on his face.

Sakura was face to face with Sasuke she shouted out loud for everyone to hear "FUCK YOU! SASUKE I'M NOT YOUR WHORE" SHE SAID.

"FIND SOMEONE TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN YOU TRAITOR" SHE POINTED A FINGER TOWARDS SASUKE.

Sasuke gives an evil look towards Sakura, "you're going to be my baby maker" he said.

Sasuke used the tip of his Kusanagi to tear Sakura ninja attire he started to fondle one of her breasts in front of the village. Sasuke pulls down his ninja pants he rubs his manhood against her womanhood he was about to raped her. Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs "stop, stop, stop Sasuke" she said. When Sasuke felt Naruto hand slamming against his back yelling demon ball.

Kurama grabbed Sakura from her waist pulling her out of the way before the demon ball exploded making a huge crater in the center of the leaf village. Sending Sasuke flying towards the Hokage monument killing him instantly.

A couple of minutes passed by the smoke cleared out.

The villagers began to shout with madness.

"YOU KILLED THE LAST UCHIHA" THEY ALL SHOUTED WITH UNISON.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER" a male villager pointed a finger towards him.

"YOU DESERVE DEATH" pregnant women shouted from the crowd.

"YOU SHOULD BE BANISH FROM THE LEAF VILLAGE" another male voice shouted from the crowd.

The villagers were in shock when they saw Lady Tsunade flip a finger towards them.

Lady Tsunade shouted with anger "YOU SHOULD BE A SHAME OF YOURSELF."

"Shizune give the villagers a cold stare.

Sakura spoke with an angered voice "Cold hearted bastard" she said. as she pointed a finger towards them.

Sakura with the help of Lady Tsunade were healing Naruto from his wounds. When Naruto got a hold of his katana he slashes both of his wrists. I don't want to live in this world so cruel and cold. As he closed his eyes to face death.

Kurama roar with madness as the earth shake underneath him. He walked towards the angry crowd. He slashes the pregnant women with his katana.

Kurama decapitated one of the male villagers. His head rolled like a cannon ball. He stabs a couple of the villagers and he swallows them.

The rest of the villagers run away like scared mice to hide inside a hole.

"YOU DESERVE IT ASSHOLES" SAKURA SHOUTED WITH A ANGRY VOICE.

Naruto unconscious body was placed on a medical stretcher as he heads toward the hospital.

Lady Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune followed from behind.

 **An: I'm sorry about the delay in adding another chapter into this story. I have been going back and forth writing chapters for my other stories.**

 **Demon ball is made out of demon chakra when it mix with Naruto chakra it turns into a fireball.**

 **Sakura 13 years old and Naruto is 15 years old in this story. Hisao and Yanamari are a marry couple**

 **Chapter 3 will be upload Tuesday.**

 **You can write a review but I also love the favorite and followers.**


	3. Chapter 3 Being on lock down

Naruto P.O.V

What going on here, why I'm lock in chains, I feel like I'm trapped inside a science movie, waiting for the scientist to do an experiment on me. Inside my head lots of questions were popping like popcorn.

"What did I do," I asked.

"Just because I look different," I asked.

"Who will do this to me," I asked.

"Why do they judge me like a book by his cover," I asked.

"They have made more mistakes than me," I said.

"Father have you abandon me too! I said.

"No I'm here my son" Kurama spoke from the shadows.

"Father can you tell me, why I'm in chains," Naruto asked, with tears in his eyes.

Kurama sat on one of the chairs, to be near his son. He begins to clear his throat to speak.

Kurama flashback:

You were sent on a mission to deliver a forbidden scroll to Gaara-Sama by your grandmother Tsunade, you were attacked by Sasuke before arriving at Suna. You were injured and brought to the hospital, I give orders for the nurses and doctors not to provide medical service because I was the one that healed you.

I almost lost you, you were having a heart attack, I had to use my demon chakra to send shock waves to control your heart beating. A couple of minutes has passed by and you were fighting with your own demons.

I'm sorry I had to slap you to snap out, but...you didn't snap, the next thing I did I was like a referee, shouting for you to control those demons, I was not going to lose you.

I was relieved when you snap out but...you went berserk destroying everything even the heart monitor, without thinking you broke the window, and jump off, I followed you from behind, it was a stormy night. You went looking for Sasuke just to bring some happiness to a certain kunoichi, but...instead, he came looking for you.

You end up fighting Sasuke, something made you tick, when he was about to raped Sakura, you throw a demon ball at him sending flying towards the Hokage monument killing him instantly.

What brought you here was, you cut both of your wrists and fade out waiting for death to come.

The end of Kurama flashback

Naruto roar with anger as he bang his fist through the chains.

"Father you're telling me I killed Sasuke," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kurama answer.

"Father why you didn't stop me," Naruto asked.

"Remember what I told you, when we were looking for Sasuke that I smell death, that someone was going to die.

"Yeah I remember" Naruto replied.

"Death was branded over Sasuke body," Kurama said.

"You're telling me that Sasuke was choosing by death," Naruto said.

"Yes," Kurama answer.

Inside Naruto mind images of Sakura were flashing, he saw her crying and begging him, to bring Sasuke back and he promise her to bring him death or life.

"Fuck" Naruto cursed under his tongue.

"What wrong son," Kurama asked.

"I promised Sakura to bring Sasuke, and know I end up breaking that promised to her by killing Sasuke, she probably hates me," Naruto said.

"It's not your fault" Kurama answer.

"You know it's true" Naruto replied.

"Don't think like that?" Kurama said.

"You know what father, you should of let me die," Naruto said.

Kurama eyes turned into a crimson colored, as he slaps Naruto across his face.

"Why did you slap me," Naruto asked.

"You're not thinking about your mother," Kurama said.

"What about mother," Naruto asked.

"Do you want her to get all depressed over your death" Kurama answer

"Sorry, I was thinking when I said that," Naruto said.

"Do you forgive me, father?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Kurama answer.

"Father I have a question for you," Naruto said.

"Ask away," Kurama said.

"How long have I been lock up in chains," Naruto asked.

"Two weeks" Kurama answer.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"I have another question father," Naruto said.

"Can you unlock me?" Naruto said.

"No" Kurama answer.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Grandmothers orders" Kurama answer.

"What the fuck" Naruto cursed

"Sorry Naruto I can't go against my mother's order, It hurts me to see you like these, I wish I can break them with my fangs, and set you free, you know that if I find a way to set you free, and if your grandmother finds out, she will have my head" Kurama explain.

"Fuck I understand father," Naruto said.

Kurama took breath to relax.

"You know something father," Naruto said.

"What is it?" Kurama said.

Naruto roar as he showed his fangs to his father "this world is fucked up full of hate, and so cold from hate as it hides from pain, why do I have to suffer, and be treat it like a wild animal lock up in a cage that got rabies and needs a shot to control his rage after destroying something.

"You're right Naruto" Kurama answer, as he shed a couple of tears.

"Please father I beg you, set me free," Naruto said.

"No I'm sorry" Kurama replied

Naruto roar with madness that made the walls quake, and he slams his fists against the hospital bed, as he tries to wiggle his way out of the chains.

Kurama didn't have a choice, he give him shot to sedate him.

"Father was going on, I'm getting sleepy," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I had to sedate you" Kurama answer.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You're getting out of control" Kurama answer.

Naruto was having a dream

The wind begins to blow cherry blossoms, on the center of an open field, you can see a wedding cake, being surrounded by around tables covered with orange and black table cloths. The sound of laughter can be heard as people are having fun.

Naruto saw him dress in a wedding Kimono and he blink a couple of times, as he saw Sakura dress in a beautiful white wedding kimono. The sound of a sweet melody begins to play, and Naruto asked Sakura to dance and she gives him smile, as she takes his hand.

Everything was perfect but...all of the sudden the sky turn dark and it begins to rain, the earth underneath opens and Sasuke was there standing, next to Sakura as he pulls his Kusanagi sword and before he decapitates her head. He speaks "she doesn't love you, she stills loves me, and she just using you like a second-hand trophy," he said.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, I love you?" she said.

"Shut up whore," Sasuke said, as he slashes her neck, and her head falls off.

"Why did you killed her," Naruto asked.

"You don't deserve to be happy, you fucking monster" Sasuke replied.

"I WILL KILL YOU ASSHOLE" NARUTO SHOUTED WITH ANGER.

"I'm already death" Sasuke answer.

"I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN AND SEND YOU BACK TO THE GATES OF HELL" NARUTO ROAR WITH MADNESS.

"How" Sasuke ask.

Naruto spoke ''like this dickhead" as he fired up his chakra and it begins to turn into a flame ball, and he slams it against Sasuke stomach, leaving a huge hole. Sasuke scream from the pain and he was pushed by Kurama back into the open ground and it closed again.

Naruto just look at Sakura head on the ground, "I knew it you never love me, you hate me the same way as the villagers" he said, as tears roll down his face.

"Who wiping my tears?" Naruto asked.

"It's me son" Kurama replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I hate seeing you cried" Kurama replied.

"I see," Naruto said.

Kurama spoke " Naruto listen I will be right back, I'm going to talk to grandmother Tsunade if she can remove the chains, but...if she does remove them, she probably keeps you lock inside this room.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"The council wants to send you to a mental hospital and for killing the last Uchiha" Kurama replied.

"What the fuck" Naruto cursed.

"I know I couldn't believe it either" Kurama answer.

"I have a question" Naruto said.

"Ask away" Kurama answer.

"Is grandmother doing something about it?" Naruto asked.

"She going to speak with the council, a meeting is scheduled for in two days" Kurama answer.

"I will be back an hour," Kurama said.

"Okay," Naruto said, as he closed his eyes again.

A couple of hours have passed by at the Hokage monument.

"Mother I need to speak with you," Kurama said.

"I'm in the middle of something," she said.

"This is more important " he answers.

"What is about?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"It about Naruto" Kurama answer.

"You can wait," she said.

"No" I can't " Kurama answer.

"Have a sit and wait?" Lady Tsunade said as she gives Kurama an angry look.

"I will stand," Kurama said.

"Have a sit?" I said. Lady Tsunade gives him another angry look.

"Don't have cow mother?" Kurama said.

"I will spank that ass of yours, and I will send you back through the gates of hell," she said.

Sakura gives a giggle.

"Sorry about that Sakura," Lady Tsunade said.

"It's okay" Sakura replied.

"I forgot what we were talking about," Lady Tsunade said.

"We were talking about Naruto," Sakura said.

"Thank you! for remind me," Lady Tsunade said.

"Your welcome!" Sakura replied.

"What going on," Kurama asked.

"Between me and Sakura we're trying to find a solution for Naruto," Lady Tsunade said.

"What solution?" Kurama asked.

"We came with three solutions," Lady Tsunade said.

"What is the first solution?" Kurama asked.

"The first one is to hide in Suna" Lady Tsunade answer.

"What is the second solution?" Kurama asked again.

"The second solution is to fake his death," Lady Tsunade said.

"What did you said?" Kurama asked, as he roar with madness.

"To fake his death" Lady Tsunade replied

"Mother did you lost your marbles," Kurama said.

"No" Lady Tsunade answer.

"There no other choice Kurama, if we need to fake his death, you know this accident reach the council and they want to send Naruto to a mental hospital" Lady Tsunade explain.

"I know mother" Kurama replied.

"What about the third solution," Kurama asked.

"The third solution is marriage into the three clans.

"I referred the third one," Kurama said.

"Those options are going to be decided by Naruto," Lady Tsunade said. Before the council meeting in two days.

"What about you Sakura?" Kurama asked.

"I was the one that suggested marriage" Sakura answer.

"I see," Kurama said.

"Can I say something?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead Sakura," Lady Tsunade said.

"I love Naruto I will not hurt him Kurama," Sakura said.

"I know" Kurama answer.

"How you know," Sakura asked.

"I heard you scream out loud, Naruto please come back I love you," Kurama replied.

Sakura lips made an "O" Shape

"Closed your mouth before you swallow a fly," Lady Tsunade said.

"Sorry about that" Sakura replied.

"Let's get everything ready for the wedding tonight," Lady Tsunade said.

"We don't have a marriage licence" Sakura replied.

"I will take care of that" Lady Tsunade said.

"How," Sakura asked.

"It's easy I just called Shizune" Lady Tsunade replied.

"Shizune get your ass in here!" Lady Tsunade shouted from the top of here lungs.

Shizune twirling like a tornado.

"I'm here! mother" Shizune said.

Lady Tsunade explains everything to her daughter Shizune and she request for her to bring a marriage licence. Shizune was in and out in a flash. A marriage license was wave in front of Sakura.

Sakura was blushing, she was going to marry Naruto.

"Let's go see Naruto if he agrees to marry you, Sakura there will be a marriage tonight," Lady Tsunade said.

Sakura turns a cherry red.

Kurama whistles hold on to your horses" he said.

"What wrong Kurama," Lady Tsunade asked.

"Remember why I'm here!" Kurama answer.

"I forgot" Lady Tsunade replied.

"The reason I'm here mother is to beg you, to released Naruto from his chains," Kurama said.

"Why son?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"You keep him locked up for two weeks, without bathing and feeding him" Kurama answer.

"I send two Anbu a week ago to removed his chains and to bring him food, and to let him take a bath if he requested it" she replied.

"What the fuck" Kurama cursed.

"There is a rotten egg with the name of Danzo," Lady Tsunade said, as her fist hits her desk.

"I think your right mother" Kurama answer.

"What do you mean?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Three days I went to visit Naruto at the hospital, and there were to Anbu were sleeping on the floor, I had a feeling they were drugged, with something" Kurama explain.

"I see," Lady Tsunade said.

"Let's removed the chains but...he will stay lock up inside the room," LadyTsunade said.

"I agree with you mother," Kurama said.

"Is Naruto awake?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"He was awake when I saw him but...he got out of control and I had to sedate him, he was the one that requested for me to set him free, I told him if I found a way to set him free, but...If you found out you will have my head, I told him that I was going to talk to you first" Kurama explain.

"You're right" Lady Tsunade replied.

"Are you going to remove his chains?" Kurama asked.

"Yes son I will not keep my grandson like animal lock down with rabies" Lady Tsunade replied.

"Mother before we leave, I need to do something quick," Kurama asked.

"What is it son?" Lady Tsunade replied.

"I need to explain everything that going on with my wife Kushina and to my uncle Minato" Kurama answer.

"I forgot about them," Lady Tsunade said.

"I will be right back," Kurama said.

"Make it quick" Lady Tsunade replied.

At the demon world, Kurama was speaking to Kushina and Minato, he explained to both of them what going on with Naruto, so they both agree to marriage.

A poof of smoke appears and Kurama was back in his mother office.

"That was quick," Sakura said.

" I agree with you" Lady Tsunade replied.

Kurama spoke mother " my wife Kushina and my uncle Minato agreed to marriage and to let them know when the wedding ceremonial will begin, I told them it will be later on tonight" Kurama explain.

"Okay It fine with me" Lady Tsunade answer.

"One more thing I forgot to mention," Kurama said.

"What is it?" Lady Tsunade replied.

"Kushina is going to make them both their wedding kimonos" Kurama answer.

''Okay" Lady Tsunade replied.

"She doesn't know my measurement," Sakura said.

"Don't worry about that dear" Lady Tsunade said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

" Don't get mad, she knows everything about you, from Kurama and Naruto" Lady Tsunade answer.

"I see" Sakura turn a dark shade of red

"Let's go," Lady Tsunade said.

At Konoha hospital

"Father is not coming" he just lied to me," Naruto said.

Naruto heard the door knob rattling, he saw his father Kurama, his grandmother lady Tsunade, and Sakura walked inside.

"Are you here to set me free grandmother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Lady Tsunade answer.

Kurama spoke "There something we need to talk to you after your chains are removed," he said.

"Okay," Naruto answer.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay on posting another chapter into this story, chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar and I will fixed chapter 1 and 2 as well.**


	4. Chapter 4 The wedding

Chapter 4 The wedding

Naruto P.O.V

I was happy and sad at the same time, to see Sakura walking behind grandmother. She was looking at me with a smile, I thought she was going to said something about Sasuke, instead, she just took a seat close to my bed.

I can feel her fingertips caressing my hair, her touches were different from my mother Kushina.

Naruto Flashback

I remember like it was yesterday when I saw her at the academy for the first day, my heart was beating, her eyes gives out a green sparkle, her pink hair with black highlights made her, different from the rest of girls in the class.

I love how she beg me, just to sit next to Sasuke, I understand she was a fan-girl at that time.

As the years transcurred, every mission we went I sacrificed my life for her, I will shed my own blood for her, I will die for her.

The bond we shared as a team and are friendship extend. My feelings for her were growing, as we got closer

I was grateful to have her near and when she provided medical attention, I can feel every touch she made.

I hate it seen her cry, I will always found a way to make her happy.

When she was upset or angry, she will stare at me with those killers eyes, she will beat my fucking ass sending me straight to hospital

On one of those spy adventure, I attend with pervy-Sensi Jiraiya, we talk about the birds and the bees, I asked him a question why does my grandmother Tsunade and Sakura always hit us, he told me this is how they show affection towards us, that they care about us and that they don't want us to make too many mistakes" he explain.

Know I understand why she always end up hit me.

End of Naruto Flashback

I give a couple of small moans, as she continues to caress my hair with, her fingertips.

I wanted to tell her to stop it, but...I enjoyed it. With her other hand, she was squeezing my hand.

I had confused look, why she was holding my hand, and caress my hair with my fingertips.

"Can I ask you a question sakura?" I said.

"Ask away Naruto," she said.

"Why are you caressing my hair?" I ask.

"I'm helping you to relax Naruto," she said

"I see," I said.

"I have another question Sakura," I said.

"Ask away Naruto," she said

"Why are you holding my hand?" I ask

"I'm letting you know, I'm here for you" she answers.

"Sakura you always been there for me" I replied.

"I know Naruto, I just want to show my affection for you that all" she answer.

"I see," I said, as I give her a smile.

Lady Tsunade with tender loving care, she slowly removed Naruto from his chains.

"Finally, I'm free," I said.

"Thanks, grandmother Tsunade," I said.

"Your welcome Naruto," she said.

Grandmother, I have a coupled question for you" I said.

"I ask away Naruto," she said.

"Why you keep me lock up for two weeks?" I ask.

Naruto it was supposed to be only for one week" she answers.

"Do you have a good explanation?" I ask.

"Yeah" she answers.

"I want to hear it, " I said.

"I send two Anbu to set you free, I give them specific orders to keep you, inside the rooms, after set you free from your chains, but a rotten egg by the name Danzo sends his Anbu to stop them from releasing your chains" she explains.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"He drugged them" she answers.

"How do you know grandmother Tsunade," I ask.

"Your father Kurama told me before we came here" she answers.

"What did you tell her father?" I ask.

"I told her that I came to visit you couple days ago, and I say two Anbu sleeping on the ground, So I figure there was something fishy because I tried to snap the out from their sleep.

"Two Anbu shouldn't be sleep during guard, only one can sleep while the other one is on guard" Grandmother Tsunade explain.

"I see," I said.

"Did you send food for me grandmother Tsunade?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers.

"When," I ask.

"When I send the Anbu to released her chains.

"I forgot to add something when I went to visit you, I smell food but...it was spilled all over the Anbu," Kurama said.

Naruto roar with anger, "let me out of this room" he said.

"Why?" Kurama ask.

"I'm going to find him" I answer.

"Who? Sakura ask.

"Danzo" I answer.

"Why grandmother Tsunade" ask.

"I'm going to kill him, and when I'm done, I'm going to decapitate him, and on his forehead, I will scratch with my fingernails, the biggest asshole" I explain.

Naruto we will worry about Danzo later, right know we have important issues to discuss" Grandmother Tsunade said.

"I agree with you mother," Kurama said.

"Me three" Sakura said.

"What kind of issues?" I ask.

Naruto I don't know if your father, explain to you, what Danzo is planning to do with you, so between I and Sakura, including your father Kurama, we were figuring a solution for you, not to end up in a mental hospital, we came up with three solutions for you" Grandmother Tsunade said.

"Can you tell me?" I ask.

"I decide the first solution, for you to leave the hidden leaf village, and go to Suna" Grandmother Tsunade answer.

The second solution is to fake your death" Kurama said.

The third solution is marriage, it was decided by me" Sakura said.

Naruto mouth made an "O" shape when he heard what Sakura said.

"Why? marriage Sakura" I ask.

Sakura was about to said something when grandmother Tsunade interrupted her.

Naruto when the council founds out that, you belong to three different clans, and beside the demon clan, they will request for your name to be added into CRA, and Danzo will become more greedy with power, the same will happen to the other clans" Grandmother Tsunade explain.

"What is your decision?" Grandmother Tsunade ask.

"Can I choose all three" I answer.

"Why?" Kurama ask.

"I can fake my death and move to Suna with Sakura after we married, and come back three years or four to destroyed this cycle of pain and hate" I explain.

"That reasonable answer Naruto," Grandmother said.

"Naruto I'm so happy," Sakura said.

"Why?" I ask

"Because you're going to marry me" she answers.

Sakura can read Naruto eyes, she can tell he was sad.

"You're not happy Naruto," she asks.

"Why? you ask" Naruto said

"I can read sadness in your eyes" she replied.

"I'm little sad" he replied.

"Why?'' Sakura ask.

"There are lots of reason" Naruto answer.

"Can you tell me" Sakura ask.

"Sakura I know I promised you, to bring Sasuke back to the village death or live, things didn't work out, how I planned it, instead of me looking for him, he came looking for me instead, my father Kurama told me that Sasuke, was branded to be killed and he smell death near, I didn't mean to kill him but...when he was about to rape you, that when something inside of me exploded, I felt angry that he was touching you, and how the village talking shit, I had a crush on you when I saw you at the academy, and then It turned into feelings and emotions, when we become closer, I was falling in love with you" Naruto explain.

"One more thing I forgot to add, I understand if you don't love me the same way, I do," Naruto said.

Sakura was shedding tears.

Inside her mind Inner-Ayaka was jumping up and down, I knew it Naruto loves us.

Sakura was going to say something when Naruto interrupted her.

"Sakura please don't say anything at all, Naruto said.

Kurama smacks him from behind, "listen to her idiot" he said.

"Why you smack me father, Naruto roar with anger.

"Because you're shutting her off, to express her feelings for you" Kurama answer.

"Sorry about that Sakura", Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto" Sakura answer.

Naruto there something you need to know before Sakura confess her feelings for you" Grandmother Tsunade said.

"What is it grandmother Tsunade?" Naruto ask.

"Sakura lost her parents when she was eleven years old, her mother Mebuki and father Kizashi, were killed on a mission to Suna. They were stab multiple times with a Kusanagi sword and there was a huge whole that was done on both by a Chidori, I had to be a surrogate mother for Sakura. There was a letter writing from her parents if something happens to them to be a mother figure for Sakura" Grandmother Tsunade explain.

"Sasuke killed Sakura parent" Naruto ask.

"Yeah" Grandmother Tsunade answer.

"Sakura did you knew this?" Naruto ask.

"Yes," Naruto" she answers.

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto said, he give her a hug.

"It okay Naruto" Sakura answers.

Naruto can I said something?" Sakura ask.

"Go ahead sakura," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry if I bring this up, I did mean to open your wounds, or bringing any memory what happen that night, When you jump off the window to bring back Sasuke, I rushed into your hospital room, as I look out the window I shouted Naruto please come back, I love you, forget Sasuke, I give up on him long time ago, when I found out he killed my parents, and he told me I was annoying when I tried to stop him from leaving the village, you didn't hear me" Sakura explain.

"You love me Sakura," he said.

"Yes," Sakura answer.

Naruto stared into her eyes, he can tell she was telling him the truth.

Kurama spoke "Naruto she is telling you the truth, I heard her confessed, her love to you, when I chase after you," he said.

"Why you did say anything father?" Naruto ask.

"Your mind was clouded with Sasuke" Kurama answer.

Naruto looked back to Sakura and she gives him a small nod.

Naruto was surprised when he felt Sakura lips pressed against his lips, and he felt her tongue licking his lips, to open his mouth for her tongue to enter. Sakura tongue was swirling around Naruto tongue doing a love dance. Moaning sounds can be heard between the kiss.

"Break it off, we have a wedding to celebrate," Grandmother said.

Sakura broke the kiss to catch her breath.

Naruto did the same to catch her breath.

Sakura whisper in his ear, "there will be more kissing, after the wedding" she said.

Naruto gives her a small blush.

A couple of minutes have passed by.

Sakura finishes feeding Naruto 15 bowls of ramen, and she also helps him to a bath.

The wedding celebration will begin at 7:00 o' clock, Grandmother Tsunade said, and they all agree with the time.

The time was transcurring it was 6:00 o' clock. Naruto was getting dress in male black and orange wedding kimono, on the back a fox design. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and also on each side three braids, he was also wearing a male flower crown to represent his marriage.

Sakura was getting dress in a white female kimono, her long hair was pull back into a ponytail on each side, three braids. On top of her head a white flower crown. Her make-up was permanent like a tattoo, except for her lips, she was wearing a red lipstick.

The time transcurred it was 7:00 o' clock.

The place of the wedding was the conference room at the hospital, a sound proof seal was placed.

Kushina and Kurama were standing behind them as witness.

I love weddings" Shizune said, as she cried happy tears.

Minato had the widest grin, that his nephew Naruto, was getting married to Sakura.

"I'm happy for him to father," Ayame said.

"Me too!" Teuchi replied.

Grandmother Tsunade was performing the ceremony.

Family and friends we're here to celebrate the wedding of Naruto and Sakura, their love has been blossom, like a flower that was well-taking care of.

Naruto please grab Sakura both hands and repeat this words.

"Grandmother Tsunade, I have my own vows," Naruto said.

"Go ahead Naruto," Grandmother Tsunade said.

Naruto stared into Sakura eyes holding both of her hands.

Sakura my life is meanless without you.

Is like tell me there is no, sun without no sunrise.

Is like falling rain without no raindrops.

A heart without a beat.

A sweet that has lost his flavor.

A dark night that has lost his stars.

I love you like there is no tomorrow

When I look up at the sky.

I give thanks to kami for bringing down a beautiful angel for me, to love.

"You're my whole world, without you I'm lost.

Naruto that is beautiful, Sakura shed a couple of tears.

"Thank you! Sakura" Naruto said.

"Let's continue," Grandmother said.

Sakura will you do me the honors, to become my wife, to be my lover and to continue to be my friend.

"Yes, I do Naruto" Sakura answer.

Sakura grabs Naruto both hands and repeat after me" Grandmother Tsunade said.

"I also have my own vows," Sakura said.

"Go ahead Sakura" Grandmother answer

"Naruto I love you in this world, and I will love you in the next world, and I will love in the spiritual world, no matter how difficult the world get's there is nothing or no one that will separate me from you, the vows that I take will be carved inside my heart forever, I will love you all my life, I will not hold back, once we're man and wife there is no going back, because I'm your's forever, as your lover, as your wife, and as your friend.

Naruto shed a couple of tears, "that is beautiful Sakura" he said.

"Thank you! Naruto, I mean every word" she said.

"Let's continue," Grandmother Tsunade said.

Naruto will you do me the honors, to be my husband, to become my lover, and to continue to be my friend.

"Yes I do" Naruto answer.

Know for the second part is to sign the wedding certificate. Lady Tsunade places the piece of paper on top of the table.

Naruto and Sakura sign their names on the wedding certificate. Being followed by the witness Kurama and Kushina. There was a request for Shizune and uncle Minato to sign as witness. Lady Tsunade signs her signature and stamps it, to make it official.

"This certifies that Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki, Senju, were united in holy marriage, according to the ordinance of god and the laws of Konoha, on the 3rd day of April 2016" Grandmother Tsunade explains.

"As the fifth Hokage and the power, that was giving to me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride Naruto," she said.

Naruto leans forward to slide down Sakura ninja mask, to give her a passionate kiss, as they continue to hold hands. On their left hand, a medium fox tattoo appears with his nine-tails wrapping around the whole ring finger, represent their marriage ring.

"Know is official," Kurama said.

Clapping and whistling sound can be heard.

Naruto and Sakura look at the fox tattoo, they understand what Kurama meant.

Kushina learns the arts of drawing when she was younger, she loved to draw, so she used her skill, to draw their wedding picture.

"Congratulation Sakura," Yanamari said, as she gives her a hug.

"Thank you!" Sakura replied.

"Congratulation Sakura," Kisahou said, as she gives her a hug.

"Thank you!" Sakura replied.

"Thank you for the delicious food" Naruto and Sakura both answer in unison.

"Your welcome!" Teuchi and Ayame both answer in unison.

A two layer cake was surrounded by around tables covered with orange and black cloth. The sound of laughter can be heard.

"Attention everyone a want to make a toast," Lady Tsunade said.

"Naruto and Sakura as she stared at them, my two precious people I wish kami brings you, love and happiness in your marriage, and always keep you both united as one soulmate," she said, as she lifts her champagne class.

Everyone lift their champagne class.

Clapping sounds and whistling can be heard.

A sweet melody begins to play for Naruto and Sakura to dance.

Everybody begin to throw cherry blossom at Naruto and Sakura as they dance.

Naruto begins to sing in Sakura right ear.

"La, la, la, tell me, babe, this, not a dream, tell me that you love me, snap me out if I fall into a nightmare, the one I explain to you, when I wake up let me fall into your arms to fell secured, that you do love me and that you're here to stay" he said.

Sakura capture Naruto lips to give him a kiss, she murmur between the kiss, "let me tell you, babe, you're not dreaming, I do love you with all my heart, when you fall into a nightmare, with my sweet voice I will bring you back to me, to hold you in my arms again, showing you my love for you is real and that I'm yours forever, so don't be afraid I will not leave you" she said.

They both taste their tears, as they continue to kiss and dance the night away. Both of the hearts were filled with love and happiness.

Sakura and Naruto finish dancing, to cut the two layer cake, the top was chocolate and the bottom was orange.

Kushina draws them two drawings, the first one is cutting the cake, and the second feeding she other cake.

The party dies out at 1:00 a.m

Naruto and Sakura walked towards his apartment holding hands.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune were heading towards the Hokage Monument.

Teuchi and Ayame headed towards the ramen shop.

Minato and Kushina were back in the fox world.

Kurama stays with Naruto and Sakura at their two-bedroom apartment.

 **AN" The vows and the song was written by me. I don't mind if you leave a review, but...I loved the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**

 **AN: Sakura is 13 years old and Naruto is 15 years old, when they got married.**


	5. Chapter 5 Author Note

Prisoner of my own mind 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
